The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for winding a continuously advancing yarn to form a yarn package.
When winding the yarn to form a package, it is desirable to achieve a stable package build, a uniform packing density, as well as satisfactory unwinding properties in a subsequent further processing. In this connection, the end faces of such packages may extend in a normal plane, so that cylindrical packages result, or they may be inclined relative to this normal plane, so that a biconical package is wound. During the winding of the packages, the problem arises that the yarn reversal at the package edges causes a mass accumulation which leads to hard package edges or a bead-type package edge.
EP 0 453 622 discloses a method and an apparatus, wherein a traversing yarn guide performs a relatively high deceleration and acceleration in the reversal region. This results in an undefined yarn deposit in the reversal region. In the case of too high decelerations and accelerations, layers of yarn slip in the package edge region, which lead to an undefined buildup of the package edges. However, if the decelerations and accelerations of the traversing yarn guide are performed too slowly, a relatively large mass accumulates on the package edges.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a method and an apparatus for winding a yarn to a package, wherein the yarn is deposited in the edge region with a minimal mass accumulation.